A super sad depressing story
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch's car gets stolen, Ponch moves in with Getraer, Ponch gets treated badly by lots of people, and on top of all of that, Ponch gets an eating disorder.
1. Invited to live at Getraer's

**_Authors note: This story has been rewritten for Fan fiction. I had originally written it a few months before I first started writing Fan Fiction. so it is a little bit of an old story to me. But to you all it is new. Enjoy the story. Please review, and hopefully sometime soon, I'll start rewriting and posting a lot of my old stories for you to all enjoy. Also, in this story, Jeb and Bonnie are in it, so are Sindy and Fritz. I know that they are from different seasons, and never saw each other. But in this story, they are together.  
_**

Ponch ran up the stairs to Getraer's house. It was pouring down rain outside. He rang the door bell. Getraer answered.

"Hi, Frank," he said. Ponch shivered in the cold.

"Hi, S-S-Sarge," he said. Ponch had just been shopping at the mall. He bought a new pair of jeans, and then decided to leave. He went out to the car, and found out his car had been stolen. To make matters worse it started to rain. Ponch ran all the way to Getraer's house, because it was the closest place he could find that he knew the person that lived there. Besides Bear's house, but Bear wasn't home.

"Come on in, you look like you are freezing. Tell me what's going on," Getraer said. Ponch came in. Getraer closed the door. He lead Ponch over to the couch. He grabbed a blanket.

"Here, make yourself comfortable. Do you want some coffee or hot chocolate?" Getraer asked.

"Sure, I'll have some hot chocolate. Thanks Sarge," Ponch said. Getraer left the room, and then came back a few minutes later.

"Here ya go, it is nice and warm," Getraer said.

"Thanks." Ponch replied. Getraer sat in front of him, in a chair.

"Um, so what happened? I thought you told me yesterday you'd be at the mall today," Getraer said.

"I was at the mall. Um, my car got stolen. I had just decided to leave, and that was when I found out. I was not expecting any rain today. I mean seriously, it is California. Anyway, this was the closest place that I felt comfortable going to. I'd never go to a random stranger's house," Ponch said.

"Ok, I'll call the CHP and tell them to keep a look out for your car," Getraer said. He got up and went to the phone. Ponch sat there enjoying his hot chocolate. It was really hot, and he loved to just hold it and warm his hands. He was had a blanket covering him also to warm him up. Getraer really knew how to warm someone up. Ponch loved it. Getraer had been alone for a while. Betty and the kids had been killed in a car accident. Getraer was lonely, so company always cheered him up. He came back into the room.

"Ya know, I have a question for you," Getraer said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am glad you stopped by. So, I've been really lonely, and well, I hate seeing an empty house. You live all alone in an apartment, and always complain about being lonely. Do you think maybe you'd wanna move here?" Ponch's eyes got wide.

"Are you serious? I love your house," Ponch said.

"I know, I figured that you'd like the idea."

"Like it, I love it. I can't wait to move in," Ponch said.

"Oh, by the way, Jon is moving in too. He already started," Getraer added.

"You mean, I get to live in a house with my best friend, and my favorite sergeant? This is just too good to be true."

"Ok, so you can start moving in when you are ready," Getraer said.

"I'll have to talk to my apartment manager first. Then I'll start moving in a little bit afterwards," Ponch replied. Getraer smiled.

"Ok, let me show you to your new room," he said. He lead Ponch down the hall way to a nice big empty room.

"There are two closet's in here, I think that will hold all your stuff," Getraer said. Ponch smiled, he laughed a little.

"I don't have that much stuff." He said. Getraer smiled at him,

"Oh, I didn't say you did. But you might end up needing all that closet space anyway." Getraer replied.

"Thanks, Sarge," Ponch said. He looked outside.

"It stopped raining," he said.

"I think I'll go home," Ponch added.

"Ok, see you later," Getraer said.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Mean people

The next day, Ponch got ready for work at his place. He had dropped off some stuff at Getraer's place already. He loved this new arrangement living at Getraer's house. The only bad part was, if Getraer was mad at Ponch at work, he'd be mad at him at home too. Ponch was thankful about one thing though, his door had a lock on it. Also, Ponch had his own bathroom just outside of his room. Getraer said that Ponch could have that one all to himself, because in Getraer's room he had a bathroom. And Jon had his own one two. Ponch was happy for that. The only thing was, if Ponch invited someone over, they'd have to use his bathroom if they needed. Because there was no guest bathroom now. Same thing for Jon, and Getraer. It really wasn't that bad though. Just as long as they kept it clean, or the way they liked it. Ponch finished getting ready for work. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, I can get turtles for my room," he said. He always loved turtles. But his siblings never liked them as much as he did. Ponch walked out to his motorcycle happily. He couldn't wait to be fully moved in at Getraer's house. Lately the new neighbors were really mean. They hated cops. Ponch left for work. As he rode down the freeway, he spotted his car. He knew it was his by the color, the license plates, and everything about it. He pulled up beside the car.

"Pull over!" He yelled.

"Why?"

"That's a stolen car your driving. Its mine," Ponch said. The man got scared, he sped up. Ponch turned on his sirens and went after him. He called it in on the radio.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch finally got the car pulled over. He was relieved his car wasn't damaged.

"I can't believe I stole a car that belonged to Porky the pig," The man said.

"Step out of the car please." Ponch said. Trying to ignore that comment. He didn't know why anyone said that to him. It didn't make sense. But it had been happening a lot. It seemed almost as if everyone that did it was all part of the same group of people. Like they knew it would bother Ponch, and they all agreed to do it.

"I saw you when you ran to your friends house. You shouldn't be upset with me. I did you a favor."

"What?" Ponch asked puzzled. _"I didn't know stealing a car was a favor,"_ He thought.

"You needed some exercise," The man said then began to laugh. Ponch was burning with anger. He wanted to kill that guy. Thankfully Bear showed up just in time.

"Oh thank God you are here Bear. I want to kill this guy," Ponch said. Bear smiled,

"What did he do?" Bear asked. The guy smiled,

"Nothing, he just can't handle the truth. You're a pretty sensitive pig, Porky," the man said. Ponch took a deep breath, silently counted to ten, then let it out. It was something Jon had taught him to do. It calmed him down a little.

"Hey don't let it bug ya Ponch. He was just having a little fun. He didn't mean it," Bear said.

"Yeah," the guy said, then he winked at Ponch. That was his way of saying, I was serious. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"Just get him outta here Baricza. Please," Ponch said.

"Hey, calm down Ponch," Bear said. He put the guy in the back seat. Then he walked over to Ponch.

"Ponch, why would you let that bother you? You know that it isn't true." Bear said. Ponch bit his lip. He didn't say anything to Bear. This seemed like the millionth time this week someone said something like that. Bear put a hand on Ponch's shoulder.

"Hey look at me Ponch," He said. Ponch looked at Bear.

"That guy was just a jerk. You deal with stuff like that all the time. Don't let it bother you. You know it's not true. I know it's not true. So as far as that guy goes, he can just go suck on eggs," Bear said. Ponch smiled a little.

"Thanks Bear," Ponch said. He really was thankful for that. It seemed like Bear, and Jon were the only people that stood right in between Ponch and an eating disorder. He was pretty close to it a few days ago. But then Jon came over, and everything seemed to get better. Ponch felt like his emotions were on a roller coaster with a ton of ups and downs. Mostly downs. Ponch got back on his motorcycle to go to the station. At least he got his car back. Bear had a partner today, his name was Phil. Phil took Ponch's car back to the station. Ponch was worried about Phil driving his car. But that was the least of his worries.

"What am I gonna do about these people that won't leave me alone?" he asked out loud. Then he pulled up to the parking lot at Central. He saw Jon sitting there waiting for him.

"Hi Baker," Ponch said.

"Hi Ponch, how are you?"

"Hungry."

"Well, you look like you'll survive without food for a while," Jon said. He meant it as a joke. He wasn't calling Ponch fat or anything. Because he was far from that. Ponch didn't find it as funny as he would've a few months ago. He kinda smiled a little pretending not to care. Deep down he was hurting. It was more than just from that, there was something else going on that only Ponch knew about.

"Ponch, are you ok?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I am fine Jon," Ponch replied with a weak smile. Jon wasn't buying it.

"Uh huh," He said. Ponch smiled at Jon. This time it looked more like Ponch's real smile.

"Jon, I am ok. Really," Ponch said. Jon smiled at Ponch.

"Ok, I guess I'll believe you." Jon said. Ponch laughed.

"Thanks partner. I'll meet you inside." Ponch said. Ponch went inside, and checked his mail box. All he had was a small piece of paper. It said,

 _Ponch_

 ** _Porky the pig_**

 ** _Obese_**

 ** _Not small_**

 ** _Chubby_**

 ** _Heavyset._**

 ** _You're lucky I only spelled out your nickname._**

 ** _~You know who._**

Ponch stared at it for a while, a mixture of hurt and anger was forming inside him. He crumbled it up, and threw it away. That was the fifth note this week from that guy. It was only Tuesday. Ponch went to the locker room. There by the door way was a full sized mirror, so you could see your full body. Ponch stood there, and looked at himself. He looked normal. Short, small, and handsome. But what he saw was something different. Short, ugly, and large. He felt sick. He had been bothered by those people so much to the point where he started to believe them. What they said was hurtful, and now in his mind, true.

"I looked awful. How could anyone love me? How could anyone even wanna be my friend?" He asked. He walked to his locker. There was a mirror in there too. He quickly took it down. He didn't want to look at himself at all. Jon walked into the room. Ponch was shaking a little from all that hurt and anger inside of him. Jon put a hand on Ponch's shoulder.

"Ponch? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am just fine," Ponch said. He turned around to look at Jon. There were hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Just fine." He repeated, then walked away.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Glad to be moving out

Ponch sat next to Grossie in the report room.

"Hey, I got you a ding dong. You haven't been eating much lately," Grossie said.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ponch replied, as he continued his report.

"Um, ok. What do I do with it then?" Grossie asked.  
"Eat it, you need it more than I do," Ponch replied. Grossie laughed.

"You're kidding right?"

"No," Ponch replied. Grossie stopped laughing.

"Oh ok," he said then ate the ding dong. Ponch finished writing his report.

"I'll see ya later, Grossie," Ponch said, as he got up to leave the room.

"Wait Ponch, me and some of the guys were going bowling tonight. Do you wanna come?"

"No thanks, I have a date tonight," Ponch said.

"Really, with who?" Grossie asked. Lately Ponch hadn't been going out with anyone.

"Megan," Ponch replied. Grossie smiled.

"That's cool, have fun," Grossie said. Ponch and this girl Megan had been dating for a while. Little did Grossie know, Ponch and Megan broke up two weeks ago. She was worrying about Ponch all the time, and wasn't sure the relationship would work out. Ponch was still upset about that. Grossie smiled at Ponch.

"Hey, have fun," Grossie repeated.

"Oh thanks Grossie. I will," Ponch replied. He left the room. He went to Getraer's office.

"Hi, Sarge, here's that report you wanted," Ponch said handing his report to Getraer.

"Thanks, uh Frank, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ponch replied.

"Ok, you might wanna let Jon know that. He is really worried about you."

"Ok, I'll talk to him."

"Good, oh did Grossie talk to you about bowling?"

"Yeah, I don't really wanna go. I told him I had a date. Don't let him find out that's not true please. The only date I have tonight is with some packing boxes," Ponch said.

"Ok," Getraer said. He stared at Ponch for a while.

"Are you sure you are ok? You look tired, and depressed," Getraer said.

"I'm ok Sarge," Ponch said. Getraer didn't believe him. But he did not want to get into an argument with him about that. It was pointless.

"Ok, well if you get tired, then go ahead and rest," Getraer said. Ponch smiled.

"Thanks," he said. He left the room. As soon as he got out the door, he saw Jon.

"Hi, Jon," Ponch said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hi, Ponch, how are you?"

"Fine," Ponch replied.

"Ok, so what was up in the locker room?" Jon asked.

"I guess I was just tired. You know how it is, you stay up really late, and get up early. Then you are emotional and tired the next day," Ponch said.

"Yeah, I guess I know the feeling," Jon replied. Ponch smiled,

"I knew you'd understand," He said. Then he walked off. Jon wasn't sure Ponch was being truthful completely. He let it go though. He did know that Ponch was moving into Getraer's house, and had spent a lot of time packing, and he had called at like three in the morning to ask if he could stop by and bring something. Jon thought Ponch was acting a little strange, but it wasn't that bad. Jon walked to Getraer's office.

"Was Ponch invited to come bowling tonight."

"Oh yeah, about that. I need to tell you something," Getraer said. Jon sat down. Getraer began to explain to him what Ponch had told him.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch sat on his bed, he was going through some stuff to see if he needed it, or if he could throw it away. Or give it away. Then he heard a knock at the door. He came over, and answered. When he opened the door no one was there. All that was there was a note. Ponch picked it up, it was just like the last note that Ponch had found in his mail box at work. Ponch, took the paper, and put it in his note book that sat on the dresser. He didn't feel like throwing it away again. He continued to pack his things, and go through stuff. Soon it was supper time. He was starving. He hadn't eaten at all today. He went to the kitchen, and began to eat anything he could find. After a while, he felt bad about that.

"What am I doing? This isn't helping me at all," He said. A few minutes later he was throwing up in the bathroom.

"This really isn't all that bad. It doesn't hurt much," He told himself. He began to wonder if this really was bad. He finally convinced himself it was fine. But if his friends found out, they'd think much differently. So he decided to try not to let them find out. He felt bad enough talking himself into it.

 _Meanwhile…_

"I sure wish Ponch would've come tonight," Grossie said. Jon agreed.

"Yeah, he would've had fun," Jon said. Getraer looked at them.

"Hey, he had other plans. Don't be upset about that," Getraer said.

"Ok, I guess you're right," Bear said.

 _Meanwhile…._

After the bowling, Jon was on his way home. He decided to stop by Ponch's place and see how he was doing. Jon pulled into the parking lot, and he could hear yelling. There was an open window somewhere. He heard, a man's voice he'd never heard before, then he heard Ponch's voice. That man was doing something that bother Ponch. Jon rushed up to the room. He let himself in. He found a tall muscular man, standing right in front of Ponch. He was trying to take something from him. Ponch kept saying that the guy couldn't have it.

"Hey, let go. If he says you can't have it then you can't have it," Jon said. The man turned his head, and saw Jon.

"Stay out of this man," he said. Ponch turned to see Jon. When he turned his head, the man tried to pull the thing out of Ponch's hands. Ponch turned, and pulled harder.

"Let go please," Ponch said. The man pushed Ponch. Ponch fell over, and when he did, let go of whatever it is they were fighting over. The man began to leave.

"Hey, give it back," Jon said. He pulled out his wallet, and showed his badge. The man dropped the box, and left.

"I hope you enjoy that Poncherello," The man said angrily. Then slammed the door.

"What is it?" Jon asked. He looked at it.

"It's just a box," Ponch said pulling it away from Jon.

"It has to be more important than that," Jon said.

"Jon, please don't get into this. If I wanted you to know what was in it, I wouldn't have told you it's just a box," Ponch said.

"Ok," Jon said. He was puzzled. Ponch had never kept something hidden from Jon. It made him wonder if it had to do with him.

"Jon, I know what you are thinking, and believe me, it has nothing to do with you. It belonged to my grandpa," Ponch said.

"Oh…" Jon said. Now it made a little more sense. A lot of things that Ponch had from his grandpa, he never let Jon see them. Most of it was pretty personal stuff.

"Ok, well, I just came to see how you were doing. Getraer told me, that you were packing, and resting today. I can't wait for you to move in with me and Getraer. He is pretty excited too. Although he doesn't show it as much as I do. I can tell, you need to get out of here. Is that one of the new neighbors you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, he is always trying to steal from me. I am glad that my door is almost always locked," Ponch said.

"Yeah, me too," Jon agreed.

"You wanna stay for a while? You can help me pack," Ponch said.

"Thanks, but I gotta get going," Jon said.

"Oh yeah, does Getraer have a limit on how late you can stay out?"

"No, not that I know of. We each have our own house key. He'll let you know the rules when you move in. And if I were you. I wouldn't wanna break these rules," Jon said. Ponch smiled.

"Ok," He said. Jon smiled,

"Well, see ya later," Jon said.

"Yeah, see ya," Ponch replied. He was slightly relieved Jon was leaving. He didn't really want him to stay, he just offered because if he didn't Jon would start asking lots of questions. Questions, that Ponch didn't feel like answering.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. The first day at Getraer's house

Ponch had just finished moving into Getraer's house. Well, moving all of his stuff there, he hadn't unpacked yet. He hated that. It took so much time. He had lots of boxes.

"Getraer was right, there is a lot to unpack. Two closets will be nice," he told himself. He never had realized how much he really had. He pulled out a little water bottle that he had. It was blue, with a picture of a CHP badge on it. Getraer had given it to him last year. He filled it with apple juice before he came over, and now it was almost gone. He took a sip, then set it down. He pulled out his iPod, and began to play music. It helped him to enjoy unpacking a little more.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon came home, and saw Ponch's car parked in the driveway. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Ponch is here," he told himself. He got out of his truck, and rushed into the house. He could hear music being played. The sound came from Ponch's room. He came over, and listened. He heard, "I Just Called To Say I Love You." By Stevie Wonder. One of Ponch's favorites. Jon didn't mind it too much surprisingly. Jon really could care less for the music that Ponch liked. But Stevie Wonder, was one singer that Jon enjoyed. Jon could hear Ponch singing along. Jon thought that Ponch sounded good. He just stood there and listened. Soon the music was interrupted by Ponch's cell phone ringing. Ponch shut the music off, and answered the phone. Jon could tell it was Ponch's dad that he was talking too, just by hearing part of the conversation. They were talking about the business that Ponch's dad owned. After a while, Ponch was off the phone, and music started to play again. Jon was about to leave, when he felt something. Someone was hugging him from behind.

"Hi, Jon," came the cheerful voice of his best friend. Jon turned to see Ponch, but Ponch was in a playful mood at the time. He turned with Jon. Jon still couldn't see Ponch. Jon grabbed Ponch's arm, then turned him around. Ponch smiled.

"Hi," he said again.

"Hi, you really want that to be the first memory you have living here?"

"Why not? It was fun," Ponch replied. Jon smiled. Getraer walked over.

"I got all of that on camera." He said. Ponch laughed.

"Oh, so you are one of those people. You like to take pictures and record videos?" Ponch asked while making a silly face. Getraer took a picture.

"I guess I am. It helps me to remember the good times, and the sad times. I wanted to do it while Betty and the kids were around, but sadly it never happened. That was a mistake I never wanna make again." Getraer said. He looked at Ponch.

"Frank, you remind me so much of my son, and my younger brother. It is hard not to take pictures and record videos of you and Jon," Getraer said. Ponch was touched by that. At the same time though, he knew that meant that Getraer might be a little more protective over Ponch. He didn't really want that right now.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. The party

It had now been three weeks now since Ponch moved into Getraer's house. Jon didn't know it, but Ponch still had problems. Jeb was starting to worry. He had overheard Ponch tearing himself down in the locker room. He was always speaking badly about himself. Ponch still saw those people that were mean to him. They always made everything worse. Little did Ponch know, their whole goal was for him to get an eating disorder, and ruin his life. Ponch had already gotten used to not eating at work, and doing as much physical activities as he could. Then eating and throwing up at home. He hated both, but already convinced himself it was ok. He figured he could stop whenever he wanted to. The thought never occurred to him that he might not be able to stop. He'd never admit to anyone that he had a problem. How could he tell them he had two different eating disorders? He already had a hard enough time admitting it to himself. He felt bad enough already.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Hey, you coming to the party tonight?" Sindy asked.

"Sure, why not. It's here in the briefing room right?" Jon asked.

"Yep, it is here tonight. For all CHP officers that wanna come. It is Fritz's going away party. He's leaving for a while."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. I can't believe I forgot that was today," Jon said. He smiled, he had still been just so excited about Ponch staying at Getraer's house too. Ponch walked up to Jon.

"Hi, I am going home," Ponch said.

"Wait, Ponch, Fritz's party is tonight," Jon said.

"Oh great, how could I forget?" Ponch said. _"All I wanna do is go home and lock myself in my room. Baker please don't make me stay,"_ Ponch thought.

"Will you please stay?" Jon asked. Ponch was about to say no, but then Bonnie and Sindy asked.

"Ok," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

Before the party, Ponch stood in the locker room. Staring at himself in the mirror. He had no clue that Jeb was there listening to him. He talked to himself in the mirror, as if he were talking to some other person.

"Why'd you have to say yes? No one would even notice if you didn't show up anyway. It is just like that one guy said, 'No one really loves you. They pretend to because if they don't, they'll feel guilty.' I can't believe I am saying this, but Ponch, you are like a worthless piece of junk that someone found on the street and decided to keep. You should've been left to rot away, or die. Not only are you worthless, you are ugly." Ponch said. He slammed his locker door shut. He could no longer stand looking at himself. Jeb left the room to talk to Sindy. He would've told Jon, but he didn't wanna be the one to tell Jon that news. It would be hard for Jon to handle.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch was late to the party, Fritz greeted him, and then went to talk to Jon and Grossie. Sindy and Jeb walked over.

"I'm excited you came," Sindy said. Ponch just smiled slightly.

"I don't really wanna stay long," Ponch said.

"Why not?' Jeb asked.

"I'm tired," Ponch replied.

"Oh, ok. Do you want something to eat?" Sindy asked.

"Not really, I am not that hungry."

"What have you ate today?" Sindy asked. There was a long pause.

"If you have to think that long about it, I know the answer. You didn't eat did you? You haven't been eating, I noticed it a lot lately," Sindy said.

"Yeah, so…"

"Ponch, that isn't good for you. You need to eat," Sindy said. Ponch rolled his eyes. Sindy looked straight into his eyes.

"Listen to me Ponch. I am worried about you. You could get really sick, and possibly die."

"I don't care Sindy. I really don't care," Ponch said. Jeb's eyes got wide.

"You do care. You're kidding right?"

"No, I am serious. I could care less what happens to me. Don't you dare even think about telling Baker. If you do, I'll make it a point, never to speak to you again," Ponch said.

"Ponch, you don't have to do this…."

"Sindy, leave me alone ok. I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do," Ponch said. Jon wasn't in the room anymore, he had left to grab something. What was going on over there was getting everyone's attention.

"What is going on?" Grossie asked.

"Nothing, I am leaving." Ponch said. Sindy opened her mouth to say something.

"Sindy, if you are about to tell me what I can and can't do again, I don't wanna hear it. Just close your mouth," Ponch said.

"Ponch, don't go please," Sindy said. Ponch left quickly pretending he didn't hear her. A rumor spread quickly, that Sindy had offended Ponch at the party, and that is why he left. No one really knew what happened, except Ponch, Jeb, and Sindy.

 _To Be Continued_


	6. After the party

"Hey, Sindy, I wasn't at the party last night. I did hear a rumor being spread around though. Is it true? Did you really offend Ponch?" Bear asked.

"Not exactly," Sindy replied.

"Then what did you do?" Bear asked.

"I am not allowed to say. I don't wanna talk about this, until I know for sure. I hate being the one who made false accusations. If I tell you anything, it would have to be in private. And you can't tell anyone what I said," Sindy told Bear.

"Ok, let's go to my cruiser," Bear said.

 _Meanwhile….._

Bear and Sindy sat in the car.

"I think Ponch has an eating disorder," Sindy confessed.

"Me too," Bear said.

"Wait, you noticed him not eating at all too?" She asked.

"No, at his place he eats believe me. Then afterwards he is gone for a while. I heard him throwing up," Bear said. Sindy's eyes got wide.

"Wow, I never would've guessed that. He never eats at work."

"Maybe he is between two eating disorders. That is really depressing," Bear said. Sindy stared at Bear. She looked rather confused by this, and really upset about it too. She never liked hearing about eating disorders, and she never thought she'd be so close to someone that had one.

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt your silence, but briefing is in five minutes," Ponch said.

"Oh ok," Sindy said.

"You weren't eavesdropping were you?" Bear asked.

"How could I? When I got here, you two were silent," Ponch said. Bear and Sindy both felt slightly relieved.

 _Meanwhile…._

After work, Ponch went home, and left a note for Jon and Getraer. He was gonna go visit his grandpa.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch got to his grandpa's house, and was feeling more depressed than ever. He hoped his grandpa would make things better. He always did when Ponch was a kid. It was his grandpa George Brown, his mom's dad.

"Hi grandpa," Ponch said sweetly. The way he always did when he saw his grandpa.

"Oh, it's just you," George said teasingly. He always did that. Ponch didn't seem to be in the mood for it right now.

"Just me?" Ponch asked. He was slightly worried that maybe his grandpa didn't want him around.

"I was just teasing ya Francis," George said. Ponch slightly smiled. He sat next to his grandpa, and began to talk to him about everything. It wasn't normal for someone with an eating disorder to tell someone about it. But Ponch wasn't just a normal person either. As he continued to tell his grandpa about what was going on, his grandpa started to feel bad. He had no clue what to do for him.

"My sweet Francis Poncherello, I knew this day would come. I knew someday you'd have a problem that I can't fix. I have no clue how to help you." George said. Ponch looked a little puzzled. His grandpa always helped him with everything. How could he not help him out with this? George could read Ponch's thought just with that expression Ponch had on his face.

"Francis, ever since you were a kid you came to me for everything. I love being able to help you, but I knew someday I wouldn't be able to."

"That's ok grandpa. I don't need help. I just need someone to listen." George disagreed with that. Ponch did need help, but not from him.

 _Meanwhile…._

"I think I should tell Jon about Ponch's problem," Bear said. To Jeb, Sindy and Harlan. Harlan had learned about it before any of them had. He had witnessed enough stuff to be able to identify exactly what Ponch's problem was. He just was to afraid to speak up.

"No, we can't tell Jon. We'll lose our friendship with Ponch," Sindy said.

"Sindy, I love being friends with Ponch. I couldn't ask for a better friend than him. But if he is in danger of ruining his life forever, I can't sit back and watch it happen. Knowing I could've helped him out. If I lose a friendship with him, I would be pretty upset. But not as upset knowing I tried to save him," Bear said.

"You are right Bear," Harlan agreed.

"I also agree with you," Jeb said.

"Me too Barry, go talk to Jon," Sindy said. They all were worried about what was gonna happen. But they hoped and prayed it would be good not bad.

 _To Be Continued_


	7. In the hospital

Ponch had fallen asleep at his grandpa's house. George used this as his chance to get Ponch home. Ponch had told him a number of times he wouldn't go home. He was too afraid to. He thought that Jon and Getraer would find out about his disorder, and kick him out of the house. George knew Jon and Getraer well enough to know they'd never do that. He took Ponch out to Ponch's car, and drove him home. He carried Ponch inside, and laid him in his bed. He covered him up, then left. He took a taxi home.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Bear, you're lying. Ponch would've told me," Jon said. Bear was at the house trying to talk to Jon.

"Jon, most people with an eating disorder deny they have one. They won't admit to other people that they have a problem," Bear said.

"Ponch would never do that Bear," Jon said.

"Jon listen to me. Ponch has two eating disorders. One for work, and one for home. It could get worse than it already is if we don't do something. It is already bad enough. Have you ever noticed how much weight he's lost?"

"Well yeah, but an eating disorder has nothing to do with it," Jon said. Bear rolled his eyes. Jon was hard to convince. In his mind, Ponch would never do anything that could kill him. Unless he didn't know it could.

"If you don't believe me fine, but I know it is true. And I am gonna do something," Bear said.

 _Meanwhile…._

The next day at work seemed strange. Jon was still trying to convince himself Bear was lying, and Ponch was fine. But what Bear had said really opened his eyes. He started to notice all the things that Bear had mentioned.

"I'm just seeing things. Ponch is fine. Bear's words are just playing with my imagination," Jon told himself. It was hard for a person with an eating disorder to admit to it. But it seemed harder for Jon to even think about it.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch was walking around feeling really self-conscious about himself. He hadn't looked in the mirror yet, what if he looked terrible? He tried to avoid everyone. Soon it was time for briefing. He came, but he sat really far to the back. He sat on the floor over in the corner where no one could see him. He told Getraer that he didn't want to be seen. So Getraer just pretended like he didn't know Ponch was there. He wasn't sure why he did that. But for some reason, when Ponch said that to Getraer, it made Getraer feel bad for him. He wanted to be nice.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Hey don't move!" Yelled Bear. It was after briefing. Jon, Jeb, Ponch and Bear were all trying to catch a criminal. The guy started to back away from the cops.

"Don't you dare start to run away from us," Jeb said. He had done enough running around and chasing this guy. Everyone agreed with that. Well everyone except Ponch. He was silently hoping the guy would start to run from them again. Soon the guy took off running. Everyone began to chase after him. Bear was in front, Jon and Jeb were close behind. Ponch wasn't as close to them as he wished he was. But he started feeling really sick. Ponch heard the sound of Jon yelling at the guy. He couldn't make out what the words were Jon said. Ponch was starting to slow down quite a bit. He really felt awful. He was also freaked out. He had no idea why he felt so sick.

 _Meanwhile….._

Bear caught the guy. As soon as the hand cuffs were on him, they noticed Ponch wasn't there.

"Jeb, where is Ponch?" Bear asked. Jeb looked around.

"I don't know," Jeb said. They all exchanged worried glances, then started to look around. Bear took the guy back to his cruiser. Jon found Ponch lying on the ground.

"Ponch?" Jon asked as he knelt beside him.

"Ponch can you hear me?" He asked. No response, Ponch had lost consciousness. Jeb was now right behind Jon.

"What happened?" Jeb asked.

"I don't know," Jon replied. Bear came over with his car. He got out.

"I told you something was gonna happen." He said to Jon. Jon glared at him.

"Bear, we don't have time for you to talk like that. We need to help Ponch," Jon said. Jeb picked him up.

"I'll take him to the hospital. In my cruiser," Jeb said. He rushed to his cruiser. Jon rushed to his motorcycle. He called this in on his radio. Now he had to sit and wait for someone to come get Ponch's motorcycle. Waiting was killing him. He wanted to be at the hospital with Ponch right now. He was thankful at least that Jeb was there. And Jeb seemed to know more about what happened than Jon did. Jon sat there and waited.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jeb rushed Ponch into the hospital. To his surprise there was a doctor that seemed almost as if he was waiting for them to come in. So he took Ponch immediately. Jeb told the doctor as much as he knew, then he sat out in the waiting room. He hated this. The last thing he wanted to do was sit and wait. Everyone felt the same way. News spread fast, and soon the waiting room was full of CHP officers.

"I sure hope he's ok," Bonnie said.

"Me too," Sindy agreed. When Bear showed up, they all got together in a circle, and began to pray.

 _To Be Continued_


	8. Wraping it up

Ponch laid in a hospital bed, he felt weird. Like something terrible had happened, but he wasn't aware of it. There were people surrounding him in the room. Jon was one of the people there. Then it occurred to Ponch, he had been trying to catch that one guy. But what happened? He was too afraid to ask. He felt awful, and then he noticed that Sindy was there. He pretended not to be awake any more. Sindy was the one person that asked all the questions he hated. He closed his eyes again.

"I sure wish that Ponch was awake," Jon said.

"Me too," Jeb said. Ponch knew they said that loudly for a reason. He opened his eyes again.

"Hi, Ponch," Jon said. He came over and sat back down in the chair beside Ponch's bed.

"Hey, are you ok? You scared me to death Ponch. I thought I lost you," Jon said.

"We all were worried about you Ponch," Sindy said. Ponch had a tear in his eye. He never thought they'd really care that much.

"Ponch, I don't know what happened. But I do know this, I don't want it to happen again. It is hard to imagine all the pain you must've been going through to get to the point where you were ok with an eating disorder. I am so sorry that any of this happened to you. I wish I could've helped you out," Bear said. Ponch would've replied, but as soon as he was about to, Bonnie started to talk.

"Ponch, I am glad you're ok. I mean, at least you'll live," Bonnie said. Ponch was starting to wonder if he'd ever get to talk. People just kept talking and talking.

 _Meanwhile…._

A few months later, Ponch's problem wasn't an eating disorder, it was what happened afterwards. He had trouble getting back to normal. It was normal for a person with an eating disorder, to maybe gain a lot of weight, but that wasn't happening. Nothing was. It was really weird. And as it has been pointed out many times, Ponch is much different than most people, but this was really different. He was kind of stuck with what he had. He couldn't seem to gain anything, or lose anything, no matter what he tried. It was terrible in his opinion. He didn't mind being small, but everyone thinking he still had a problem was what bothered him. He also didn't like the fact that because of this, it was easier to break bones. He hated that. He felt like when he got really old, he was gonna be one of those old men, that always had a broken bone. When it healed, something else would break. It wasn't that bad, but sometimes in his mind things seemed worse. Getraer wasn't upset with Ponch at all surprisingly. Ponch thought that Getraer was gonna be the one to hate his guts when he found out. But Getraer was more like a loving father to him. He wasn't exactly like Ponch's dad, but he was like a dad. It was nice. Ponch loved that. Jon and Ponch still were best friends, and no friendships were ruined through this. Thankfully also, Ponch didn't have an heart problems afterwards either. It was really weird. No doctor could explain what had happened that cause him to not have the heart problems that most people would face after this, and not have the weight gain problems either. Ponch was thankful not to have the weight gain problem. And also slightly thankful not to have any weight gain really. It was a blessing and a curse in more ways than one.

THE

END

 _Authors note: I am working on a sequel to this story. So if you enjoyed this one, there will be another one soon. I know it ended a little suddenly, but that was just so I could set it up for a sequel kind of. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and I hope to see more soon._


End file.
